


The war is over, loves already won

by Yurt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Brother Technoblade, Bad Parenting, Dead Wilbur Soot, Happy Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bad father Philza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurt/pseuds/Yurt
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo had been many things. Politicians, spies, rebels, and soldiers. Never once have they been allowed to be kids.Title from The War is Over by Cage The Elephant
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 100





	The war is over, loves already won

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure I’m being clear, I do not ship any of these people and all the relationships in this, and anything else including Tommy and Tubbo I write is platonic. They both are uncomfortable with shipping and I respect their wishes, thank you!

Tommy stood looking up at Philza Minecraft, his father, standing on top of the dark obsidian grid, side by side with his brother and the man who had scarred Tommy beyond repair. 

“Why? What are you doing this for!?” Tommy screamed, agony was coating every word he yelled out, but it didn’t even seem to register with the man standing up there looking down on him.

“I had to teach you a lesson.” was all he said, eyes cold and unfeeling, as if Tommy deserved to see everything he and the only brother who loved him built together be blown to bits by his own family. As if Tommy deserved the only thing he had left of his brother be destroyed by the same man who took his brother from him in the first place. 

Tommy was still screaming, still shouting at him, but Phil had already turned his back on his son. That's all he had ever seemed to do is turn his back on him, never bothering to care for poor little Tommy Innit. Tommy screamed himself hoarse, but Phil had stopped listening ages before he started screaming.

It felt like centuries before the explosions stopped, and Tommy and Tubbo both doubted that they would ever stop smelling like ash and death and decay. They doubted they would ever feel like kids again. 

L’manburg was nothing more than a crater in the ground, and Techno had made good on his word that L’manburg would never be able to form again. All they had left were the memories of the great country that once stood there, and even then each memorie was more bittersweet than the ones before it.

Ghostbur wandered aimlessly through the ruins. Gone was the anger he had when he discovered what happened, the feeling already fading from the ghost’s body, unable to hold onto any bad thoughts or feelings, and Tommy almost wished for Pogtopia Wilbur back. At least then he would be able to remember, able to feel. As it was he was stuck with the smiling face of his older brother in the ruins of the home they made together. 

L’manburg would never be home to anyone ever again, the people who had lived there left to drift aimlessly and try to pick up the pieces of their broken lives. 

Tommy and Tubbo, children who might have never been able to act like children before they were thrusted into war after war, left with nothing. No home, no job to be done, and no more fight in them for what came next.

They might have been children but there was still one more battle to be had before they could finally lay down the mantle of soldiers that they had taken up. Dream had to be taken care of before they could rest. They just didn’t know if they had the will in them they needed to do it. 

They spent weeks preparing themselves, gaining gear, and relishing in being together again. It may very well be the last time they got to be together so they made the most of it.

On the day of the fight they prepared themselves, and went out to say their goodbyes. They did their best to make their amends, or at least apoligize while they could. Sometimes they were forgiven. Other times they were met with a cold gaze. They didn’t mind. They knew it was to be expected and they continued on. 

When they were finally face to face with Dream they weren’t sure what they expected. Maybe they had had some hope left in them, but it was gone now. They had lost and they knew that. They gripped each others hands and waited for the final blow. 

Distantly they heard the portal activate, the whooshing sound that it made when someone stepped through, but they didn’t register it until a voice spoke.

“You should have paid me more, Dream.” 

When it was all said and done, Dream locked away, they both went back to their spot. The bench overlooking the sunset, and listened to one of the discs they had fought so hard for. 

Maybe Tommy did notice that his remaining family wasn’t there to save them, and maybe Tubbo had been prepared to die. Maybe they were two very broken people. But here and now they were kids again. They were going to get to be kids, and that’s all they had really wanted. 


End file.
